


Pride and prejudice

by JKC80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKC80/pseuds/JKC80
Summary: One shot, teacher and student





	Pride and prejudice

“No, no, no, again, with more feeling Matsumoto-san” said Sakurai Sho the director in charge of the high school drama department. He had been over seeing the third years play of sense and sensibility for the past for weeks and was wondering if the main star was going to start to loosen up a bit. Being an all boys school the other main character who had to play Elizabeth Bennet was another boy and Matsumoto seemed to be a little reluctant to be so romantic to wards his best friend Ninomiya ‘Nino’ Kazunari.

“But Sakurai Sensei, I’m trying but Nino isn’t making it easy” Jun Matsumoto replied.  
“What am I doing J? I’m just waiting for you to finish so I can say my line” he smirked sadistically.  
“You no exactly what your doing, don’t pretend that your trying to put me off with all those googly eyes you keep making at me.” Nino sheepishly laughed.  
“Right you to try to be more professional, Matsumoto-san your still looking a bit stiff, try to think of Ninomiya-san as someone else, someone you want more than anything in this world.”  
“Sensei your asking for a lot,” Nino rolled his eyes at Jun’s reply.  
“Oh don’t be like J, I thought you loved all my qualities good and bad”  
“Don’t kid yourself Nino your not gods gift to mandkind, no matter how much you might think so.”  
“Right boys enough, I thought you were best friends?”  
“Sorry Sensei I’ve been under a lot of pressure lately with exams and not much sleep,” Jun replied.  
“Sorry for stirring you J, I no you work hard, sorry to Sensei I no your also very busy with the maths department.”  
“Ok now that everyone has apologised let’s continue, Matsumoto-san I’m going to demonstrate the feeling I want you to show in your character Mr Darcy, he is a strong person, high in social status and a soldier but that all is striped away when he meets Miss Bennet it’s like his heart beats for the first time. 

Sho takes Nino’s hands in his

“If your feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes have not changed. But one word from you will silence me forever.” Sho steps closer, lf, however, your feelings have changed… …I would have to tell you, you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love… I love… I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.” Sho takes Nino’s hands in his and continues “Well, then,” and kisses Nino’s hand. Nino states his part “your hands are cold” The two then lean their heads together and end scene. There is an applause from around the room.  
“So Matsumoto-san, do you think you can get the feeling part down?”  
“Yes Sensei that was excellent, if anyone didn’t know better they’d think you were really in love”  
“Oh J, are you jealous,” Nino laughs at this friend you just pokes his tongue back in retaliation.  
“Ok, let’s see you in action Matsumoto-san.”

When practice had wrapped up for the day and the students were going back to their dormitories, “Sensei can I see you for a minute I have a question regarding a maths problem.”  
“Sure Ninomiya-san I have 15 minutes free before I have a meeting.”  
I’ll catch up with you later ok J”  
“Ok but don’t annoy Sakurai Sensei for to long.”  
Sakurai leads Nino to his office, as soon as the door in shut, Nino is pressed against it hard, 2 hands are on his torso while a mouth is pressed into his neck “mmmmm you have no idea how hard it was for me not to kiss you in front of everyone.”  
“Sho, your not the only one, the lines you said made me feel like melting”  
“There not just lines Nino, I love you, your so perfect, I’d do anything for you.”  
“Your so cheesy, it’s one of the reasons why I love you too.”  
They kiss again, slowly and deeply, all the love they have for each other put into it, they only stop when they hear an alarm. 15 minutes is up I have to go to my meeting but we’re still on for dinner at my place tomorrow right?”  
“Wide horses couldn’t keep me away” Nino smiled.  
“I love you Nino”  
“I love you Sho, go you’ll be late”  
Sho kissed his hand and they went there separate ways.  
Sho smiled to himself Nino was his Elizabeth Bennet in a way.


End file.
